Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre
Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre is a Headhunter Pack for Borderlands 2. The DLC includes a small story and a boss fight with a unique head and skin to unlock as well as a few secret activities that provide additional loot. The DLC released on February 11th 2014 for a price of $2.99. It was the fourth "Headhunter" pack. The DLC can be accessed by Fast Traveling to Rotgut Distillery where the first mission will automatically start. The level is set when the area is first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 15 and at most 35. Story The story revisits the Hodunk-Zaford feud. A goliath from each family will be married in order to bring peace to the two families. However, things are not off to a good start and the couple are at each other's throats. The Vault Hunters are tasked by Moxxi to gather ingredients for a love potion to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Missions This DLC includes one story mission and a smaller "fetch" mission. * A Match Made on Pandora * Learning to Love Secret Activities Like the other Headhunter DLC's, there are several secret activities available in mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre: Thresher Fishing Throughout Rotgut Distillery, several pieces of bait can be found and picked up. Each piece of bait is colored to match a specific rarity and can be used at one of the fishing poles near the pond. Each piece of bait summons a different unique Thresher. Summoning and defeating a thresher awards loot and the ability to place a "trophy" at a nearby trophy board. If all five trophies are placed within a single visit to Rotgut Distillery access is granted to a special loot chest. Loot Leprechaun An enemy called the Loot Leprechaun can spawn from a cave at the edge of the area. The Loot Leprechaun moves very quickly, leaving a rainbow trail in his wake. If shot, he does not take any damage, even if slagged. but he can be hit with a melee and after each hit he will drop loot, usually money and items of blue and green rarity. He can be hit several times before finally disappearing. Locations The DLC introduces Rotgut Distillery as the sole location. The area is medium-sized and includes a mix of indoor and outdoor environments. Within the area is a Zaford distillery, small village, motel, and chapel. Throughout the area there are three Ammo Dump and two Zed's Meds vending machines. A Quick Change location is also present. Characters Several characters from Borderlands 2 make appearances. * Moxxi * Innuendobot 5000 * Ellie And few original ones appear together with the DLC: * Bridget Hodunk * Colin Zaford * Lilah Ann Hodunk * Nathaniel Lynn Zaford * Ed * Stella Enemies This pack makes use of several existing enemies and factions from the main Borderlands 2 campaign while also introducing some new enemy variants * Hodunk clan ** Hodunk Grunt ** Hodunk Skullsplitter (new) ** Badass Hodunk (new) * Zaford clan ** Zaford Grunt ** Zaford Blade (new) ** Zaford Groomsman (new) ** Badass Zaford (new), Enforcer (biker) with different colour scheme, wearing Zaford's hat and emblem * Tipsy Thresher (new) * JNK Loader Bosses * Bridget Hodunk * Colin Zaford * BLNG Loader * Ed * Innuendobot 5000 * Loot Leprechaun (secret) * Sigmand, Feeler Thresher by behavior but uses TVHM model and textures of Turf Thresher. * Ikaroa * Moby, Turf Thresher with different colouring scheme * Fire Crak'n * Rue, The Love Thresher, Turf Thresher with different colouring scheme, wearing a hat. Heads and Skins This pack includes a new head and skin for each class. The head is obtained as a mission reward from A Match Made on Pandora and the skin is obtained as a drop from the "Lovely Couple" boss fight featuring Bridget Hodunk and Colin Zaford. The Skin is not guaranteed to drop the first time the boss fight is completed and may need to be farmed. Axton * Head Case (head) * Unlucky in Love (skin) Gaige * A Bone to Pick (head) * Shillelagh Slaughter (skin) Krieg * BONE DADDYYYYY (head) * I'LL TEAR YOUR LEAVES OFF (skin) Maya * Bad to The... (head) * Fenian Femme (skin) Salvador * Using Your Head (head) * Not a Leprechaun (skin) Zer0 * N0t C4an0n (head) * Far D0r0cha (skin) Notes * The DLC's heads are rewarded by the mission "A Match Made on Pandora". * The font in the title is a reference to the band The Birthday Massacre * This DLC includes new lines from each of the playable Vault Hunters, including Gaige and Krieg. * Many fans of the series consider this to be the best Headhunter pack. Videos Borderlands 2 - Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre Commentary| Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre - Commentary Borderlands 2 - Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre Walkthrough|Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre - Walkthrough Borderlands 2 - Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre Heads & Skins|Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre - Heads & Skins Borderlands_2_-_Mad_Moxxi_and_the_Wedding_Day_Massacre_Fish_Locations_and_Enemies|Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre - All Fish Locations and Boss Threshers de:Mad_Moxxi_and_the_Wedding_Day_Massacre uk:Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre ru:Бешеная Мокси и кровавая свадьба Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2